dcshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pheer.com
Pheer.com was a greater Washington, DC area concert listing website created September 10th, 1997 by Pablo. It also contained a messageboard, known as the Pheerboard, and numerous links to local bands, venues, and music-based resources in the DC area. It also included a video section containing numerous live tapings of local and touring bands, many filmed by Pablo himself, before being taken down permanently due to server bandwidth costs. Pheer.com stopped being updated in May of 2009 and as of April 26th, 2011, the site's content is no longer accessible. Pheerboard The Pheerboard was Pheer.com's messageboard, powered by Phorum software. It was composed of a general section and a classifieds section. On March 27th, 2009, the messageboard was shut down permanently by Pheer.com owner, Pablo. In its place, he left the following explanation for its closure: "dear pheerboard users-'' ''after years of use (and abuse) the messageboard's life has come to an end. many factors contributed to this happening and it is too complicated and unnecessary(in my opinion) to try to recall all the reasons. the simplest explanation i can provide is that i had chosen to provide a forum where you all could post without being censored and that the people who use the board would help to determine what type of discussion takes place. this idea clearly didnt work how i expected, because rather than the board balance out and have a reduction in the questionable content such as explicit/pornographic image posting, it actually increased. after noticing that the website was blocked by programs such as netnanny due to adult content i began to feel that the messageboard was working against the work of promoting this local scene. this site was created to be accessible to all ages and to provide an unbiased view of things that are going on in this area. the goal was also to encourage the people interested in this area's music scene to communicate with others who have similar interests so that more people in bands will get to know one another and form a stronger dc/va/md community. this is the reason that i have attempted to keep from constantly editing everything on the board(besides how much time that would take). i do not know how to curb the posting of images that do not have a place on the messageboard without having to impose rules and strict filtering of content. i do not want to create a forum environment that requires such levels of content filtering. i am not trying to prohibit you all from having fun and hope you will understand the reasons for this decision are to alleviate some of the work and stress that maintaining a website can introduce into what started off as a fun project. i have maintained for many years that i do not want to have to read over what is going on in order to make sure the content is suitable for an all ages audience. after years of ignoring the problem hoping it would go away, i have chosen to close the doors to the forum as a new solution. thus the messageboard has been removed from the site. patrick over at dcshows.net has recently setup a new and improved forum for all of you to use: http://www.dcshows.net/board/index.php i wish him luck with his new project and encourage all of you who frequented the pheerboard in the past to check out his new forum setup. i am going to continue working on the site, especially the show calendars hoping that i can help provide more accurate and up to date information. feel free to send any comments to my email: pablo@pheer.com ''-pablo 3/7/2009"'' As of April 26th, 2011, the Pheerboard, as well as Pheer.com in general, are inaccessable.